Merry Christmas Roy
by 9KMS5MOH
Summary: It's Christmas time and Ed had a special present for Roy this year. Rated M.
1. Merry Christmas

Alright, this is a Christmas story, obviously, since its getting to be that time of year, so this is a present for anyone who reads it

Enjoy...

_______

It was Christmas morning in Central and Ed had just finished dressing for Mustang's present. He looked himself over again in the mirror and the nervousness set in.

'What if he doesn't like it?' Ran though the young alchemist's mind as he adjusted the Santa gay on his head. 'What if this turns out to be completely embarrassing?'

He walked out of the bathroom to put himself in the large box with Roy's name on it. He closed it and waited for Roy to come and open him up...

_________

Roy got out of his bedroom, noticing that Ed had already been out of bed for awhile. He looked over to the tree and saw the unusually large box that was currently holding Edward. He walked over to it and saw his name. He shrugged and opened it to see his young lover dressed in a Santa suit.

Ed was wearing a tight red long sleeved shut with fuz around the hems and a short pair of shorts that were very thight and also had the fuz. Finally, he had a Santa hat.

Roy could already feel himself harden as he looked upon Ed dressed like a slutty Santa.

Ed looked up, blushing. He held out his arms to be picked up and Roy could only bend down and do so.

"Merry Christmas, Roy." Ed whispered, obviously embarrassed.

Roy smiled and bent down so he was right by Ed's ear.

"Looks like I have a naughty Santa I have to punish." He whispered. Ed shuddered as Roy started to bite all over his neck.

"Roy, please. No teasing..." Roy smirked at Ed's plea and ran his fingers over the bulge starting to grow in Ed's pants. Ed hissed and tried to arch his back to get more of the touch.

"Eager, aren't we?" Roy chuckled at how Fullmetal was now trying to run against him.

"Roy, bedroom..." Ed mumbled, trying to get more friction. Roy was only too happy to oblige and he carried his love to the bed and dumped him on the satin sheets. He climbed on top and threw off the gay and the shirt. He bent down to start toying with the pink, soft nipples in front of him. He took one in his mouth and licked at the slowly hardening nub.

"Ah, Roy, please." Ed whimpered watching Roy make his way down the boy's chest and bearing the shorts.

He got to the shorts and pulled them down and stared at his prize. The leaking erection wasn't huge like his own, but still a decent size. He leaned down and licked the dripping slit and listened to Ed make his sweet little noises. He left the shaft and went down even further between the spread legs and licked at the pink hidden hole.

Ed screamed at the sensation of being filled by the wet muscle. He arched his back to get closer.

Roy pulled away and moved his fingers to the hole. He pushed two in, knowing that Ed could take it.

Ed threw his head back and let Mustang finger fuck him. Roy pushed in the third and final finger and pulled them out. He lined up with Ed's small opening and pushed in until he was balls deep inside Ed.

He let out a pained sound when Roy pushed inside, stretching him.

Roy waited until Ed nodded and pulled out and thrust back in. Ed threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Roy set up a steady rythim. Ed thrust back, needing more inside him.

"Roy, I think I'm gonna-" Ed's words where cut off as Roy hit his prostate and sent him over the edge, screaming Roy's name as the milky liquid spilled over their chests and stomachs.

The constricting of his muscles was too much for Roy as he spilled himself inside his younger lover. He collapsed next to him, panting.

"I love you, Ed." he whispered into the younger's ear.

"I love you too, Roy." Ed mumbled.

"So, what are you getting me for my birthday?"


	2. Happy Birthday

**A few people me for this chapter. A few equals, like, two…**

**This story was originally supposed to be just a one-shot, but I didn't make it 'complete'.**

**Anyways, this is the second chapter, with Roy's birthday.**

**7&7&7&7&7&7&7**

Roy had to work late at central that night, which gave Ed the advantage he needed to set everything up.

He threw a trail of dirty and clean clothes to lead Roy upstairs. In the bedroom, the lights were dimmed and Ed had lit a couple of candles.

Ed had slipped on a short dress and stockings. He was lying down in the bed, waiting for Roy to come home.

**7&7&7&7&7&7&7**

Roy returned home and found clothes leading upstairs. He growled. This was another one of Ed's stupid games, he could feel it. He began to go up the stairs, picking up clothes as he went. He would complain to Ed later about how he kept the apartment later.

He got to the door of the bedroom and opened the door, furious with Ed.

He wasn't after he saw Ed.

He dropped the clothes into a pile by the door and watched Ed sit up on the bed.

"You're home." Ed whispered, blushing and playing with the skirt of his dress. His automail arm was starting to tear the fabric.

"You're cross-dressed again." Roy walked further into the room and shut the door behind him. "What's the occasion this time?"

"It's your birthday." Ed was as red as a tomato. He looked up at Roy with his golden eyes.

Roy smiled and crawled onto the bed. Ed was now nose-to-nose with Roy. Roy leaned down with a smirk and laid his lips on Ed's. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders and moaned as he felt his tongue prod his lips.

Roy was happy that Ed wasn't shying away. He probably gave himself a nervous breakdown doing this.

Roy forgot all about the clothes on the floor.

Ed was unzipping and unbuttoning Roy's heavy military jacket. Roy pulled back and completely stripped his top half. Ed ran his nails over his lover's chest, making Roy shiver. He leaned up and reconnected their lips.

Roy was trying to get Ed's underwear off without having to take off the dress or stockings. He finally grabbed his knife and cut them off. Ed pulled them away from him and threw them to the floor with Roy's shirt and jacket.

Ed flipped the two of them over so he was on top. He got down to Roy's waistline and pulled his pants down far enough to pull his throbbing erection from his pants. Ed licked the tip carefully.

Roy ran his fingers through Ed's hair and pushed down just a little to show him that he wasn't going to wait for too long. Ed got the idea and pulled the head into his mouth. The always shocking flavor of Roy made him want to pull away. It wasn't that it was bad, it was just weird.

Roy sat up to watch Ed. He was being careful not to force too much into his mouth, but he was still helping Ed go further down on him. Ed looked up at him and blushed, closing his eyes again.

Ed filled his mouth with as much as he could and took the rest into his hand. He sucked and started to bob his head. Roy moaned a little and started to buck into Ed's mouth.

Ed pulled away before Roy came into his mouth. Roy pulled him into his lap and laid him back down onto the bed. It was his turn.

Roy pulled the dress up and exposed his younger lover. He bent his legs at the knees and blew at Ed's pink opening. Ed gasped and arched his back.

Roy smirked and started to lap at Ed's entrance. Ed threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Ah… Roy…" Roy pushed his tongue inside and felt Ed's tight heat on his muscle. He groaned and pulled out his tongue. He spit on his fingers and shoved them inside.

Ed let out a strangled cry and covered his mouth with his hand. Roy pulled the hand away and kissed Ed, slipping his tongue inside. He broke the kiss and licked away the tears.

He let Ed get used to the feeling of having his finger inside him. Even though they did this before, Roy always had to prepare Ed. It always hurt him.

Roy slowly pulled out the finger and pushed in the next one with it. He separated his fingers, feeling Ed scratch at his back.

"Just hurry and do it!" Ed shouted, tired of waiting. If Roy kept doing this, he'd change his mind about the whole thing.

Roy pulled his fingers out and began the dreaded search for the lube. He found it soon enough, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and rubbing on himself quickly before using what was left to rub on Ed's entrance.

Roy lined himself up to Ed's opening, slowly pushing inside. The heat engulfed him. He didn't even hear Ed's scream.

Roy held still. If he moved now, he would finish now. Besides, Ed needed to get used to it.

Ed was trying his hardest not to tell Roy to stop. He tried to control his breathing and crying, Roy's eyes were closed anyways. Roy was waiting for him.

Ed lifted his hips to readjust Roy inside him and make it more comfortable. Roy took this as a "go".

Ed was surprised when he felt Roy pull out and thrust back inside, hitting his sweet spot on the first try. He moaned and clawed at Roy's back and sheets.

"Faster, harder, Roy, please…" Ed moaned and Roy complied, wanting to do those things anyway.

Ed threw his entire body back and screamed from the pressure being put on his prostate. He was getting close.

Roy sped up his movements and grabbed Ed's forgotten and untouched member, stroking it to match his own movements.

Ed couldn't hold it anymore; he let himself explode on Roy's chest and hand. He panted hard and let out a soft moan as he felt heat fill him.

Roy fell beside him and panted. Ed cuddled up on his strong chest and sighed happily.

"Happy birthday, Roy." Ed said with a content sigh.

"Ed?" Roy touched the golden hair.

"Hmmm?"

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

**7&7&7&7&7&7&7**

**Yays! This time maybe I'll even remember to make it 'complete'!**

**Hope you guys liked it!!!!**


End file.
